krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine dolls
When the world of twelve was created the God wanted a way to bring balance to both magic and nature. So they decided to use dofus to balance everything but not just any dofus the dofus if the first 10 primordial dragons. But there was one problem dragons only make dofus when they fall in love (not to be confused with mating). So Sadida tasked himself with creating dolls that would seduce the dragons to create dofus. They would be known as the Divine dolls of Sadida. They are also semi-immortal and are considered as demi-goddess. History When the world needed the dofus to balance everything Sadida tasked himself with creating 10 Divine dolls to seduce the primordial dragons into making dofus. Creation Sadida created the dolls but the first few weren't that human like. But the more he made the more Haman like they became and more beautiful. Mission When Sadida was done creating the dolls (who he now see's as daughters) he sent them out to do what they were made to do seduce the primordial dragons. But only six out of the ten demi-goddess successed to make the dragons fall in love with them and create dofus. After mission After the task was completed Sadida called his creations back to his realm. He congratulated everyone of them (even the ones that didn't create a dofus. They would they in the dimension for to time being (until the whole lacrima saga). Six winners # # Maminala (Ocher dofus) # Bellodana (Ebony dofus) # Ladysally (Crinsim dofus) # Ibago (Ivory dofus) # Dathura (Turquoise dofus) # Rezeriana (Emerald dofus) The Dolls Maminala Maminala is the very first and oldest doll of Sadida. But even so she is smallest of them all, with a kind a helpful attitude towards her father and sisters. Even though she was small and doll like she manage to wuu the dragon she was task to into creating a dofus. The dofus would be known as the Ocher dofus. Lophapharo Lophapharo was the second doll created by Sadida much of her personality is so far unknown. But it known she was task to help THE ONE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED (cool name right) to help him produce a dofus. But she could not get him to fall in love with her leading to her failure to produce one. Bellodana Bellodana was the third doll that Sadida made, much of her personality remains unknown. Bellodana is one of the six dolls that succeeded in creating a dofus. She was tasked to Grougalorasalar one of the dragons of black magic. She helped him produce a dofus that would be known as the Ebony dofus. Peparava Peparava was the fourth divine doll made by Sadida her personality also is unknown. Peparava was tasked to make Gresgaoulian fall in love with her so they he could create a dofus, but unfortunately she failed in this task. After the mission she spends the rest of eternity in Sadida's realm. Yopo Yopo is the fifth doll that God Sadida created again much of her personality remains unknown. She was given to the dragon Gargoylone to create a dofus, she fail's at this task and stays in Sadida's dimension. Razeriana Razeriana is the sixth doll of the Sadida God, she was sent to the dragon Aerafal to make him fall in love with her so he could create a dofus. She succeeded in creating the dofus which would be known as the Emerald dofus she then spends the rest of her eternity in Sadida's world. Ladysally Ladysally was the seventh divine doll created by the Sadida God. She was assigned to make Ignemikhal (the fire dragon￼) fall in love with her. She also achieved that this task and the Crinsim dofus was born. She stayed in the Sadida dimension after the task was completed. Ibago Ibago is the eighth doll of Sadida, she was sent to seduce the dragon Dardondakal. She accomplished this mission and the Ivory dofus was created. She now live's in Sadida's dimension. Lacrima Lacrima has one really long back story, but she is the ninth doll of Sadida. She (even with her beauty) could not produce a dofus, the dragon she was tasked to is unknown. But in future (because of God Iop) she would give birth to one of the most powerful bein￼gs in, not just the world of twelve but probably in the entire universe. Dathura Dathara also has a really long back story, but she is the tenth divine doll of the Sadida God. She succeeded in creating a dofus with the dragon Aguabrial the dofus would be known as the Turquoise dofus. Her story doesn't end there, Dathara also plays an important part in the world of twelve's most important events. Like how she basically ended the Age of Dofus and started the Wakfu era (with her involvement in Ogest Chaos of course). = Category:Demi-god Category:Gods Category:Dragons